


Normal Things

by pommedeplume



Series: Canon Compliant Tales [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Black Harry Potter, Canon Compliant, Emotions, F/M, POC Harry Potter, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: (June 1999)Harry Potter and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, reunite after another year apart.





	Normal Things

**Author's Note:**

> The Potterotica Podcast read this on Episodes 4 of their Seventh Season. [Check it out!](https://potteroticapodcast.com/episodes/s7e4-neville-schlongbottom/).

The first thing Harry Potter did when he made it back to London was get himself a flat. It didn’t need to be anything too fancy. Just a nice place where he could live… and perhaps start a family someday.

He counted down the weeks until his girlfriend finished Hogwarts. He had been away for a almost a year, trying to find himself after being without the piece of Voldemort’s soul for the first time in his life. Ginny hadn’t been happy to see him go, but on the other hand they wouldn’t have seen each other much while she was at school anyway.

After a long day of having new furniture moved in, Ginny’s older brother and his best friend, Ron Weasley, came by to visit.

“Harry!” Ron said giving Harry a big hug.

“Ron! I’ve missed you,” Harry said.

“We’ve all missed you,” Ron said as they pulled away.

“So what do you think?” Harry said.

Ron looked around, considering it.

“It’s all right. I think my place is cooler,” Ron said with a smirk.

“I bet you do,” Harry replied with a laugh.

Harry made them both some tea so that they could chat about things and catch up on the last year. Unfortunately, much of what was on Harry’s mind wouldn’t be right to burst on Ron just yet. He couldn’t tell Ron about his dalliance with Neville Longbottom in Berlin some months back. He couldn’t tell him that Ginny was also dating Luna, though Hermione certainly knew and had promised not to tell him.

But the conversation did inevitably move to Ginny:

“You looking forward to seeing her?” Ron asked.

“Definitely. I feel so bad for leaving again…” Harry admitted.

Ron sighed.

“I think it’s good that you feel bad. I think you really hurt her,” Ron said.

“I know. Merlin, I’ve thought about it every night. But I just kept remembering that she was off at Hogwarts anyway,” Harry said.

“What about the holidays, mate?” Ron pointed.

Harry looked down at his tea.

“You’re right,” Harry said.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Ron asked.

Harry made a small smile.

“Yes and no. I thought I would find some revelation but the truth is that what I discovered is that I’ve always been my own man. It was always me behind my decisions and choices… most of them anyhow,” Harry said.

“That’s a good thing, isn’t?” Ron said.

“Sure. But did I need to leave the UK to discover it all? I’m not so sure.”

* * *

 

Harry held his breath as Ginny exited the Hogwart’s Express hand in hand with Luna Lovegood. The two of them shared a kiss before saying goodbyes. Ginny hung back to say goodbye to a few more people while Luna walked up and gave Harry a hug.

“Hello, Harry Potter,” Luna said.

“Hey, Luna,” Harry said.

“My dad’s expecting me but I hope the three of us can hang out sometime,” Luna said.

“That would be great,” Harry said and Luna departed.

Ginny walked up to him with a smile. She then leaned up to share a brief kiss with him before standing in front of him and saying, “Guess we’ve got a lot to talk about.”

They traveled to Harry’s new flat via Muggle public transportation. Harry wasn’t sold on the idea of getting a car just yet. It felt good to bring his girlfriend to his new flat, even if he knew she would probably continue to spend most of her time at the Burrow.

“It’s nice,” Ginny said.

“Yeah. Do you want anything? I can make some tea,” Harry said.

Ginny sat on his sofa and shook her head.

“No. I’m fine. I just want to talk,” Ginny said.

“Oh,” Harry said and sighed, going over and sitting next to her.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think about the choice you made last summer. At first I was sad. Then I was angry. Oh, I was mad and I kept imagining the row we would have when you would get back,” Ginny said.

Harry gulped and wondered if he should’ve chosen a different spot to sit in. Ginny laughed.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to fight you. I made peace with it. After all, we would have barely seen each other anyway. But still… I need you to know that you hurt me. I understand what you did and only you know if it was worth it to you but… you hurt me,” Ginny said, turning to Harry so that he could see tears in her brown eyes.

“I know. I’m sorry. I was selfish. I was scared. And the worst thing is I don’t know that I found what I was looking for,” Harry said.

“You found Neville,” Ginny replied.

Harry’s face turned hot.

“On accident,” Harry countered.

“I’d love to hear about that story,” Ginny said with a smirk.

“Uh… someday. Maybe. I’m sure you can… use your imagination,” Harry said.

Ginny grinned and thankfully didn’t push him to share details on his night in Berlin with Neville Longbottom that he wasn’t quite ready to share yet.

“That’s fair. So… I guess we need to assess where we are now. We’ve been sort of together but not together for two years,” Ginny said.

“Yeah,” Harry replied.

“I need you to be honest with me. If you’re going to leave again… just tell me,” Ginny said.

“I’m not going anywhere. I accepted the job in Magical Law Enforcement. I bought this flat. This is my life now. I’m done running from being Harry Potter,” Harry said.

Ginny smiled.

“That’s wonderful,” Ginny said, placing a pale hand on his dark cheek.

Harry closed his eyes as Ginny’s hand lightly touched his face. He had almost forgotten the way she made him feel. It was like nothing else.

Suddenly, his lips were on hers, her face still wet from the tears. And then Ginny was tossing her blouse aside and pulling off her bra while Harry unbuttoned his shirt. Harry felt like there was something almost ritualistic to this moment, like they simply needed to do this for things to be all right again.

Ginny slipped her knickers off from under her skirt while Harry pulled his trousers off. His cock felt somehow harder than it ever had before.

“Accio lube,” Harry called out with his wand in the air.

His jar of lubricating potion flew into the living room and was quickly caught by Ginny. Ginny dipped her fingers into the jar and stuck her hand beneath her skirt. Harry touched himself as Ginny fingered, one foot on the sofa, the other on the floor.

The sopping wet sounds nearly drove Harry mad and he was grateful when Ginny remembered to slide the jar over to Harry who scooped some of it up and used it to thoroughly slick up his cock. He was thick and always needed a fair bit of it.

Harry laid back against the arm rest as Ginny climbed on top of him. Ginny swiftly positioned herself over his cock and gradually began to ease it inside of her, the sight fully obscured by her skirt.

Harry had forgot how nice she felt. He had not forgotten how beautiful she was, however. His eyes roamed over her with love as she rode his cock with a bright smile on her face. She touched herself through the fabric of her skirt. Harry wished he could please her with his mouth but that didn’t seem to be what she had in mind.

Instead, Ginny rode him swiftly, probably knowing that Harry wouldn’t be able to hold out forever. Ginny lifted up the skirt so she could really get at her clit, frantically stroking it as she bounced up and down.

Harry loved the way her bottom lip quivered right before she came. Once she moaned and squeezed down on his cock, there was no use trying to hold on any longer. Pleasure surged through him and he came hard.

“Ginny!” Harry called out as his hands clutched her arse.

Ginny continued to ride him until he went soft and fell out of her. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until it seemed like their eyes no longer were interested in staying open.

* * *

 

When Harry awoke in the morning, Ginny was roaming about the flat wearing one of his tee-shirts.

“Morning,” Ginny said, plopping down on the opposite end of the sofa with a book in her hands.

“What are you reading?” Harry said.

“Charles Dickens. A Tale of Two Cities. Some Muggleborns told me about him,” Ginny said.

“He’s good. I always liked Oliver Twist, personally,” Harry admitted.

Ginny quietly read the book while Harry stood up, realizing he was still naked. He got dressed and went to the bathroom, coming out to ask Ginny if she wanted tea and breakfast.

“Sounds great,” Ginny said.

“Cool. Coming right up,” Harry said.

He walked over to her and gave her a brief kiss. This was good, he thought. This felt normal.He liked the idea of normal things and living a normal life. Though he would never admit it aloud, he truly hoped this was the beginning of the rest of his life. If there was one thing he was certain of it was that he would never abandon Ginny again.

 


End file.
